Scream Until Daddy Stops
by jessiechaos
Summary: Summery: Crack, nuff said, Just read it; Pairings: Cain/Jeb, hints of Jeb/Zero, One-sided Zero/Cain lust; Warning: drug use, evil evil Zero yummy , more Summery Inside.


I showed someone on LJ that and told me and my friends that we had one week to use that Image as a prompt for a story, and this is what you get. My Rabbit has officially gotten its ass kicked by the crack fairy. Wrote it in a car on the way to and from to a NKOTB Concert. If you spot the reference to another show, I will give you a cookie.

----

_http://img(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/v260/Jessie_chaos/LJ/fail-owned-dairy-queen-billboard-sc(dot)jpg --- image if you curious, replace (dot) with dots and It's also on my Profile page.  
_

----

Zero walked into Cain's office smile wide across his face, tray in hand. Cain looked up from his paperwork and sighed.

"The meeting is not till one," Cain said with a frown. Zero just smirked.

"I'm not that early. Besides, I brought you some lunch; you always had a bad habit of forgetting," Zero said setting down the tray on Cain's desk on top of the papers that Cain just had been working on. Cain gave Zero an annoyed look.

"Eat, before I tie you up and force feed you," Zero said with another smirk. Zero received another look for Cain before he took a look at the food in front of him. Cain hadn't really realized how hungry he was until he looked down at the sandwiches in front of him, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to trust Zero, especially with that look across his face.

Zero just smiled wider before sitting in the chair across Cain's desk, grabbing one of the sandwiches and one of the drinks from the tray and began to eat himself. Cain let out another sigh before being to eat as well. As they ate, they talked about the week and the protection detail for both the princesses, rotation of the guards and the usually crap they talking about in these meeting. After a while Cain started to feel a bit uncomfortable, hot under the collar. He unbuttoned the next button on his shirt in attempt cool himself down.

"Wyatt, is something wrong there?" Zero said, smile wide across his face.

"I'm not sure, I think I might be coming down with something all of sudden," Cain said running his hand over the back of neck, and then over his face, noticing the light layer of sweat that was forming over his skin.

"Damn, it's just so hard to concentrate at the moment," Cain said, leaning on his desk in an attempt to orientate himself. Zero watches Cain start to squirm, sweating before him and he began to shift in his chair, readjusting himself.

"That is not the only thing that's hard," Zero muttered under his breath before getting up from his chair, walking over to stand behind Cain. Zero leans in, moving to whisper into Cain's ear.

"You don't look so well Wyatt, maybe you should lie down; perhaps the desk would be to your liking." Zero said, before Zero took a whiff of Cain's scent, nibbling lightly on Cain neck. Cain moaned out, leaning into the brush of Zero's lips.

"Sorry to interrupt but… Oh, my gods!" Was heard from the door and Zero looked and smiled at a very shocked Jeb.

"Just a private meeting between me and your father," Zero said before biting at Cain's neck, and Cain moved to press his ass against Zero's erection, cause his to growl out then. Jeb looked horrified at this.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Jeb said moving into the room.

"What makes you think I did anything to him?" Zero purred, nibbling on Cain's ear, causing Cain to moan out. "And he seems to me quite enjoying himself at the moment. Time for the grownups to play, Jeb, unless you get off at this sort of thing," Zero said, giving Jeb a knowing look. Jeb just glare at Zero before moving to push him off his father, moving to hold his father up.

"Dad? Are you ok?" Jeb said, looking into his father's face. "What did you…?" was all Jeb got out when he felt his father's hands on him, caressing his skin nicely. Jeb looked into his father's eyes and was surprised at what he saw looking back at him. His father's lustful blue was bright and full of desire and Jeb felt his body began to respond to the caresses of his father.

"Dad…," Jeb got out before he felt Wyatt's lips brush against his collar bone. Jeb tried to suppress a moan at that.

"Now, this is an interesting turn of events, but still quite nice." Jeb could hear Zero say as his father hands slipped under his shirt, fingertip brushing light over his stomach. Jeb looked up to see that Zero had taken a place upon Cain's desk, palming himself though his pants. Jeb glared at Zero again before turning back to his father. He needed to get him stop what he was doing. Despite Jeb's desire to please his father, in any way possible, he knew whenever his father came down from whatever Zero had him on that his father wasn't going to be too happy with his turn of events.

"Dad, please, we can't do this," Jeb said, pulling Cain's hands from his shirt.

"Awww and why not, Jebby? I know for a fact that you would love to have a little quality time with Daddy," Zero purred out, before slipping off the desk, standing next to them, leaning into Jeb's ear, as Jeb felt his father's hands on his body again, lips on his skin, nibbling at his neck.

"Look at him, so hot for it, I'm sure he wants nothing more than to bend you over that desk, and fuck that tight little ass of your. Wouldn't you enjoy that, having his cock deep with you, fucking you senseless?" Zero purred out before pushing Jeb into his father. "Enjoy yourself, let go and just give in."

"This isn't him, Zero; it's what you gave him that making him do this," Jeb said, trying to suppress a moan as Cain's talented tongue dance slipped across his neck.

"Well, he's going to have to fuck someone, might as well be you or it's going to be a rough day for him. Quicker he gets it out of his system the better it will be for him. You'll be helping him, and you get what I know you always wanted, Jeb."Jeb glared at Zero then. Zero just smirked back. "Don't deny it, it's written all over your face, or I should say your pants," Zero said smirking again "Fuck your boy, Wyatt," Zero whispered into Cain's ear before moving back to enjoy the show.

Jeb was turned quickly then, pushed quickly over the desk, as papers when flying. Jeb felt his father's hands on his pants pulling them down roughly along with his underwear, exposing his ass to his father and Zero. He heard them both groan and it only made Jeb harder. Jeb felt a hand on his ass, caressing it, hoping it was his father's at that moment. Jeb's hands tighten on the edge of his father's desk and he felt the buckle of his father's belt come undone. He heard the rustling of clothes and just held on tighter, preparing for what was about to come. Jeb felt the hard felt rub between his checks, and Jeb just moaned out loudly, feeling Wyatt's hard, hot flesh.

"Patience now, Wyatt. You need to make sure Jeb is ready for you. Can't just go fucking him like that or you might break him," Zero purred before the tube out of his pocket. "Got to make sure your boy is properly prepared." Zero smiled at Cain before giving Jeb a nice swat on the ass. Jeb just moaned out at the rough treatment.

Zero just smiled as he watched Cain slick up his fingers, he always was a fast learner. Zero walked around the desk sitting in the chair in front of the desk. He watched Cain fuck Jeb roughly with his fingers. He watched Jeb moan out with a mixture of pleasure and pain, holding on to the desk so tightly that Jeb's knuckles where white as a sheet. Zero could tell Jeb was holding back his moans, keeping that wonderfully seductive voice quiet. Zero couldn't allow that. Zero just watched, waiting for the right moment to attack. He watched Cain slick Jeb up, stretching him quickly. He watched as Cain slicked himself, positioning himself at Jeb's entrance. Zero leaned on the desk so that he was right up against Jeb's ear again.

"Scream until Daddy stops," Zero said as he watched Cain push into Jeb. At that Jeb screamed out, in a mixture of pleasure and pain as Cain pushed completely into him. Zero just leaned back in the chair, pulling his erection out of his pants, before stroking himself to the show before him.

"Gods this is fucking fantastic. My two favorite boys; never thought I would never get to witness this day. You two are so fucking gorgeous like that." Zero said, as he watched Jeb being fucked roughly by Wyatt. Zero knew that Jeb was getting off on the rough treatment after all he had personally pushed the boy's limits.

Zero kept his pace with Cain's, which was quick and erratic. Zero could tell that Cain was totally lost in the drugs that he had given him and the pleasure that the body before him was providing. Zero had to slow his pace down, because the sights he was seeing, and the screams that were spilling from the boy's lips, were driving Zero insane (Ok well more insane).

Cain fucked into Jeb, for what seemed like ages, and Jeb just held on, taking each thrust as Cain gave it to him. Zero watched as Cain's hands roamed all over the boy before him, pulling Jeb's shirt up, stoking his back, stomach, and ass. When Cain's hand slipped around to Jeb's erection, Zero saw Jeb's eyes close as Jeb screamed out again, coming hard and fast all over the side of Cain's desk, but Cain just thrust though it, moaning out louder as Jeb became incredibly tight around him. Zero watched in amazement as Cain kept going.

Jeb moaned again, eyes widening, filling back up with lust and Zero knew that Jeb was getting hard again. Zero was so impossibly hard at that moment, he never thought he'd ever been more aroused then he was at that moment.

Nothing could be heard after that except the screams and moans for the three men in the room all three so lost in pleasure then. Zero could tell that Cain was getting close to his end, surprised that Cain and he had held on as long as they had but he wasn't fucking that tight ass before him. It didn't take long before Jeb screamed out again, coming a second time, this time unaided by his father. Zero lost it then, coming hard with a carnal shout, coming all over his hands and chest.

Through the lust filled haze, Zero heard Cain's shout of ecstasy and Zero felt like he could almost come again. He was going to have to try to do this again. Zero smirked at that thought as he watches Cain collapse on Jeb at that, still within the boy before him. Zero smirk widen as he watched as Cain hips kept moving, humping the body before him. He knew that came most likely didn't even know he was doing it but Jeb was laying there under Cain's weight looking completely fucked out. Jeb looked up at Zero.

"Get him off me," Jeb demanded breathlessly. Zero pulled Cain off Jeb and laid him down on the couch in the office. "What the fuck did you give him?" Jeb said as he got himself dressed. Zero smirked again.

"A, B, C, D, E, EEE, EEEEEEEE."


End file.
